


Musical oneshots

by hopeless_killjoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Musicals, Rarepair, Suggestive Themes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_killjoy/pseuds/hopeless_killjoy
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yee

Theodosia Burr was a quiet girl.

Sure, she was a bright young woman, intelligent and thoughtful. But she didn't get out much.

Despite this, she was more or less content. Or at least, she thought she was.

She pretended she was.

She wished she was.

Ever since her mother had passed away, however, she had been a hollow shell of her past self. The bubbly, cheerful little girl was gone.

Until Theodosia met _him_.

 _He_ was witty and charming. _He_ was cute and sweet, and with him, Theodosia felt truly content.

Because Philip Hamilton really was something else.

He would write her adorable little love poems, and she would giggle prettily as he recited them to her.

He would gaze into her eyes and say that she was beautiful.

They would talk for hours on end, and each time they met Theodosia fell even more in love with him.

One clear summer night, Theodosia and Philip sat by the lake and gazed at the stars together.

"Hey, Theodosia," said Philip.

"Yes?" asked Theodosia, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I- er- just thought of a poem," he said sheepishly.

"Go on," she said, smiling.

He cleared his throat. "My name is Philip, I am a poet,

And even though you don't know it,

Dearest Theodosia, I speak the truth

When I say I'm in love with you."

Theodosia laughed. "Oh Philip! That's so sweet!" She hugged the blushing poet. "I love you too!"

He grinned. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," she said solemnly, tracking an X over her chest.

"Cross my heart," he repeated, making the same motion.

She gasped. "Oh my! I have to get home, my father will worry!" She waved goodbye to Philip. "Bye, Philip! Love you!"

"Love you too! Cross my heart." Philip waved to her.

Theodosia disappeared over the horizon.

Philip smiled sadly. "Hope to die."

The ghost of Philip Hamilton dissolved in the warm summer breeze.


	2. Thomgelica: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

"You think I got something for you this Christmas?"

Thomas chuckled at an irritated Angelica. "I know you did."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself."

"You know you love me," he said teasingly.

Angelica scoffed. "Those words'll be written on your gravestone."

He smirked. "Aw, c'mon, Angelica. Admit it."

"Admit what?" she said innocently, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That you have feelings for me." He smiled triumphantly.

"I do," she said. "Hostile feelings."

"Hey, geniuses!" someone said, interrupting their playful banter. "Look up."

Angelica groaned.

There was, of course, a sprig of mistletoe.

Thomas laughed. "You have to kiss me now."

"You think I'd let you kiss me?" she asked drily.

"I don't know, let's see."

Thomas cupped her chin with his hand, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Angelica was shocked at first, then kissed back giddily.

When they pulled apart, arms around each other, she murmured, "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too, Angel."


	3. Lams: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

Everyone had a timer on their arm.

A timer that counted down to the moment you would meet your soulmate.

John had seen his friends around him reach the end of their timers and get their happy ever afters.

But his timer was broken.

One day, during elementary school, he had been working on a test, when his timer began spitting sparks.

He had been more than a bit scared, and the whole class was staring at him.

His timer finally quieted down, but the screen dimmed and the numbers disappeared.

Being a naïve child, he thought that it meant his soulmate was dead, and burst into tears in front of his classmates. 

He had been sent home for causing a ruckus, during a test, no less.

Now in college, John was still without a significant other. His last single friend, Lafayette, had finally reached the end of his timer and met a pretty girl named Adrienne.

And John had no one.

Sometimes he was lonely. All his friends were happy and in good relationships, and he was just... John.

 Until one fateful day.

He was crossing the street, minding his own business, when at the other side of the street, on the sidewalk, someone ran into him.

It was a man about his age, a little bit shorter than him, and way too many books in his arms.

Those, of course, went flying.

"Hey," John said as he knelt down to help him, "are you okay?"

The man looked up at John. "Oh! God, sorry, I didn't see you there. Alexander." He held out his hand. "Terribly sorry."

"It's fine," John said, taking Alexander's hand. "John."

Looking at Alexander, John noticed that his timer was dim, too. He frowned, than leaned forward casually to "pick up one of the books".

Alexander's timer had a large crack in the screen.

"If you don't mind my asking," John said, "what happened to your timer?"

Alexander looked at it, surprised. "Oh, this? I fell on it in grade school. Been broken ever since." He laughed. "I wonder what happened to my soulmate's."

Something clicked.

"I think I know what happened." John held out his arm. "Because mine is broken too."


	4. Thomgelica: Satisfy you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

"You are quite the avid reader," Thomas said to Angelica. She had already devoured about half of his library.

She looked up from the book she was reading at the moment. "I suppose I am."

"Smart girl," he remarked.

She flashed a flirtatious smile. "You know it."

Shit, she was attractive.

"So, when we met," he said, changing the subject, "you mentioned that you're never satisfied."

"That is correct," she said, going back to her book.

"Is that so." He smirked. "I'm sure I can satisfy you."

She looked up again. "Try me."

"Challenge accepted."

He took her hand, causing her to drop the book, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She practically melted into his lips, their bodies pressed together, and eagerly obliged as he led her to bed.


	5. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

Eyes.

Eyes are the gateway to the soul.

When someone closes their eyes, they're hiding something.

Batting your eyes gives glimpses at what's inside, almost taunting, as if to say, You need to come closer to see more.

You can tell everything about someone from their eyes.

Often, someone's body language points to one thing, but the eyes always tell the truth.

When I first met Burr, I he smiled, but his eyes were confused and a little bit annoyed.

As soon as I saw Angelica, I noticed something about her. Her eyes had a kind of hunger, and I knew right there that she was like me- never satisfied.

Eliza, when I met her eyes from across the ballroom, had helpless eyes. I could see her hopes and dreams sparkling in her irises, and I couldn't resist her. She looked just like my mom when she was smiling down at me.

And as Angelica introduced me to Eliza, I noticed her eyes weren't twinkling as bright.

Though at the wedding, they were overflowing with emotion.

Before John's duel, he had a brave façade, but I saw that he was scared to face a bullet.

He was so relieved when he won.

But Washington was disappointed. 

He wasn't really very angry, just disappointed. Like a father when his child misbehaves.

Eliza was sorry for not telling me that she was pregnant, but she was stubborn. She's always been.

She let me go, though.

And when we were triumphant, she was so happy. Her eyes shone with relief- her husband was alive.

Philip's eyes, since he was born, were intelligent and bright.

He was incredibly proud of himself on his ninth birthday, when he recited a poem for me. Like any good father, so was I. That boy was gonna go places.

When Angelica came back to visit, something about her was different. The hunger in her eyes had faded. Nevertheless, she was still my dear sister-in-law.

But as Angelica and Eliza begged me to go with them, their eyes pleading, I had to decline.

Yet on that fateful night, I made contact with helpless eyes again.

And I couldn't say no.

James Reynolds' eyes, though, were full of malice and greed. 

No one would catch my eye when I released the Pamphlet.

But I saw all of them.

Jefferson, Madison, and Burr were absolutely delighted. And why wouldn't they be? 

Angelica, on the other hand, wasn't very happy. Her eyes were angry, bitter, betrayed... But maybe, just maybe, a little guilty.

Through the chaos, I saw her and Jefferson exchange glances of recognition and something else.. I was too caught up in the mess I'd made to tell what it was.

Something inside Eliza had broken. Her eyes looked like broken glass, shattered fragments of who she used to be. Tears clouded her eyes, but I knew her well enough to read through them.

Philip, my darling son, my pride and joy, I could tell was disbelieving. Why would his dad do something like that?

To my surprise, he came to me saying he had a duel. Because he stood by me.

I saw in his eyes the same stubbornness Eliza had. And I knew I couldn't stop him.

So I told him carefully what to do.

And he did it.

My beautiful boy... He did it.

Eliza couldn't take it.

It was as if someone took her broken pieces and dropped a brick on them.

We moved uptown.

I poured out my heart and soul to her. Through it all, I still loved her. And now, she was more helpless than she had ever been.

She smiled at me, sadly, but smiled nonetheless. It was as if she had slowly started piecing herself back together again.

But then, my fellow Federalists decided to bombard me with "Choose! Choose! Choose!"

"Jefferson or Burr?"

God, I hated them both. But I knew they wouldn't take their eager eyes off of me until I said something, so I said:

"Jefferson has my vote.

He has beliefs. Burr has none."

I may've said some things I shouldn't have about Burr at a dinner party, but there was good wine and my friends were egging me on.

A letter arrived from Burr.

We exchanged letters, animosity growing, until we agreed on Weehawken at dawn.

The sun wasn't up yet. I was writing.

I was writing my letter to my dear Betsey, in case something went wrong.

She stood in the doorway, yawning, telling me to go back to sleep.

I smiled softly. She was still the same Eliza I met at a ball years ago.

But I had to go.

I arrived with my friend, Nathaniel, and a doctor I knew. Just in case things went wrong.

And there was Burr. He glared at me, and I knew he had reason to be angry.

And yet... I couldn't shoot this man. 

We began the count.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...

I aimed my pistol at the sky.

Ten.

I caught a glimpse of the other side. My mother, John, Washington, Philip, all beckoning for me to join them.

The last thing I saw was Burr's eyes.

They were full of regret.


	6. Elams: Top Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, beautiful human beings!!! I would just like to say thank you for the kudos! (>3•)~♡ Love ya!! Also, requests (for ANY ships) are welcome, don’t be shy to ask!

Alex and Eliza were frowning up at the top shelf.

They had been living together for a few months now, and occasionally they needed more food.

But the noodles were on the top shelf, at the very back of the shelf.

And neither of them was tall enough to reach it.

"Okay, here's the plan," Alex said. "You get up on my shoulders-"

"There's no way I'm getting up on your shoulders in public!" said Eliza incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

"Well, how else are we going to reach it?" he shot back.

"We could ask."

Alex squirmed. "Ew no, they don't like me here remember?"

Eliza flashed back to the time Alex had dropped a large watermelon on an employee's foot.

"Right." She squinted up it. "This is pointless."

"I could stand on the bottom shelf?" He said it as a question.

"No!"

"Dang it."

The frowning continued.

"Frick," Alex realised, "it probably looks like we're loitering."

Eliza gave him an exasperated look. "At Safeway?"

"They don't like me here," he hissed.

As they bickered, a man their age walked by, causing them to stop and stare.

He was cute, with curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and plenty of freckles. He was slightly taller than both of them.

He gave Alex and Eliza a weird look, then stood up on his toes, grabbed the noodle packet, and held it out to Alex.

Alex kind of blinked at it, then Eliza nudged him and he took it.

"Thanks," they both said.

"No problem." He gave them a nod, then spun on his heel and started to walk off.

There was a pause.

Alex and Eliza exchanged looks, then went after him, saying, "Wait!"


	7. JDonica: I Fell, Dumbass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

Veronica was rushing to class yet again.

Why, oh why, am I always late? she thought, exasperated. 

Being her clumsy self, she tripped.

"Crap!" she cried as she tumbled to the floor. The book in her hands, which she inconveniently hadn't stuffed into her backpack, went flying.

Her fellow students skirted around her, giving her mildly distasteful looks, not bothering to stop and ask if she was okay.

Except for one guy.

He stopped right next to her, looking down at her smugly as she picked up her book.

"How'd you get down there?" JD asked, smirking at his girlfriend on the floor.

"I fell, dumbass!" she spat, glowering at his smug self.

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you even gonna help me up?"

"Sure." He took her arm and pulled her up. "You're welcome."

She huffed. "Thanks." Despite his annoying-ness, Veronica had to admit she loved her boyfriend and wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preorder Pray For the Wicked on iTunes btw


	8. Kurtram: Three Months Already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preorder Pray For the Wicked on iTunes btw

"Hey Ram?"

Ram turned to face Kurt. "Yeah?"

"I think..." Kurt pursed his lips. "I think I have little crush on you, man."

Ram face-palmed. "We've been dating for three months already."

Kurt burst into laughter. "I know. Just thought it was funny, y'know?"

"Dork." Ram pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Heyyyy, you know I'm ticklish," Kurt said, laughing. "Wow... Has it really been three months?"

"Yup. Time flies."

"It sure does." Kurt smiled. "And I've definitely enjoyed spending three months with you."

"That's sweet," said Ram. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked alarmed. "Shit, football!"

"Whoops. Forgot about that."

And with that, the two hurried off to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee


	9. Thomgelica(sorta): Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y e e kill me n o w

Angelica Schuyler didn't believe in love at first sight.

Seriously, it was stupid.

Just making eye contact with someone special immediately made you fall in love with them, and vice versa?

Um, no. She didn't think so.

You had to get to know someone before you fell in love with them.

That's what she thought until she met Alexander Hamilton.

The moment their eyes met, she knew she was in love.

Something about him made her walk across the room and introduce herself.

She wanted to twirl around and laugh and sing, because she was in love.

And he seemed to be interested in her, too, the way his eyes twinkled when he flirted with her and kissed her hand.

Angelica was having the time of her life until she looked back and saw her sister's face.

Eliza looked just like what Angelica felt- helpless.

Angelica knew right then and there that Eliza was going to have a happy life with a man she loved.

And if she had to sacrifice her own happiness... so what?

Her sisters came before her, that's the way it was.

Besides, she wasn't really in love. Was she?

So Angelica stepped aside for her sister.

She married a wealthy man and moved across the ocean.

Whenever she received a letter from Alexander, she had to convince herself all over again that it wasn't love. Just infatuation, a kind of attraction.

She spent many sleepless nights reminding herself of this.

So Angelica, once again, didn't believe in love at first sight.

Until she met the eyes of a man in magenta at a party in France.


	10. Reincarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really into marvel rn and I might be writing some r o m a n o g e r s soon o k I e

Reincarnation.

Ridiculous, right?

Someone is reborn into a new body, like a fresh start.

Would make a fun fictional story.

But in real life?

Not so much.

Ashton Haley, sophomore, was debating whether or not the idea made sense with his best friend, Jack.

"It's stupid," declared Ashton, who preferred to go by Ash, silently daring Jack to challenge him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Man, but 'Through New Eyes' will always be my favourite series."

"You and your weird books," scoffed Ash. "Have you ever read 'Be More Chill'?"

"Dude, that book looks sketchy." Jack frowned. "It literally says the word 'ecstasy' on the cover."

"Never judge a book by it's cover!" said Ash, astonished.

"Whatever, Man. Can we just move on?" Jack said, frowning.

"Sure, but this isn't over." Ash blinked and was immediately hit by a pounding headache.

"Oh, ow," he said, clutching his forehead and leaning forward dangerously, almost falling out of his chair. 

"You okay?" asked Jack, worried.

"Yeah, I just-" 

When Ash looked up, he didn't see Jack.

"John?" he said questioningly, not sure why he was saying that.

"What?" Jack frowned. "Ash, are you feeling alright?"

Ash blinked again, and everything went back to normal. "Uh- Yeah."

"Okay." Jack gave Ash another concerned look, then resumed what he was doing.

That night, Ash was haunted by a nightmare of sorts.

He was in the 19th century(he wasn't sure how he knew exactly), and he had been shot in a duel. It was a bit terrifying, honestly.

The next day at school, Ash definitely wasn't okay.

Every time he blinked, Jack didn't look himself for a second, but rather John Laurens.

 How did Ash even know who the heck that was?

It wasn't just Jack, either.

More classmates shifted between themselves and people Ash seemed know... But he didn't meet them in this life.

No. 

They were from a past life.

Two girls, chatting animatedly, became Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, which made him do a double take.

A transfer student from France, also a friend of Ash's, was now Marquis de Lafayette.

A young couple, bickering playfully, flickered back and forth between two high schoolers and Angelica Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson. That alone gave him another wave of nausea, as he wasn't entirely sure why, but he knew they shouldn't be together.

And a girl in a red jacket, sitting by herself at lunch, was Maria Reynolds, which made him mildly uncomfortable.

In civics class, the teacher, Mr. Wright, was assigning partners.

"Lillian and Jessica, Tyler and Jacob, Ashton and Ryan..."

Ash looked across the classroom and gulped.

He got up and headed over to Ryan's desk.

Ryan caught his eye, and seemed to recognize him. As more than a school acquaintance.

Ash took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, and said, "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?"


	11. JDonica: Freeze Your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma go hide in a hole now bye

Veronica walked across the street to Seven Eleven.

She went there rather often.

She had formed a liking for their Slurpies.

Okay, maybe it was past ten o'clock... Who cared? It doesn't matter what kind of shit you do at Seven Eleven, just as long as you kept your head down.

Veronica walked inside, purposely letting her hair fall around her face like a curtain.

The man behind the counter looked like he was ready to fall asleep or die, whichever came first.

Veronica took a look around. Man, this place brought back memories.

She bought a bag of chips and a Slurpie, then left quickly.

She glanced down the street towards her house. Home could wait.

Brushing her hair back, Veronica went to stand by the side of the building. She popped open her bag of chips and munched on the salty crisps.

After discarding the now empty bag, Veronica brought the straw of her Slurpie to her lips.

She drank it really quickly, and after about a minute she felt the biting cold hit her head.

Despite the pain, she smiled faintly.

"Freeze your brain," she sang quietly.

A teenaged boy in a black coat drifted towards her. He didn't dare come too close, but smiled back from the shadows.

Veronica couldn't see him, but somehow she felt that her ex was there.

She took another sip. Then she placed her half-finished drink on a nearby trash can.

"Love you," she whispered. Then she left for home.

After she was gone, the boy in the coat wandered over to the trash can and picked up her Slurpie.

"Love you too," he murmured as he took a sip.


	12. Boyf Riends: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyday I imagine a future where I can stab a bitch
> 
> Loki Loki Literature Club my dude

"It's sooooo hot," groaned Jeremy.

Michael grinned fondly at his boyfriend as he pulled his headphones off. "Well, yeah, it's summer."

Jeremy shot him a dirty look. "Oh shut up, you."

"Whatever you say, Bud." Michael had an idea. "How about ice cream? It's on me."

"Did you just friendzone me?!?" Jeremy said incredulously, completely ignoring the latter statement.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Do you prefer 'darling'?"

"Actually, I do." Jeremy folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at Michael.

"Sure, Darling," Michael deadpanned. "So, ice cream?"

"Mm, yeah." Jeremy could already taste the cookies and cream melting in his mouth.

"Let's go, then."

***

"Why are there so many people here?" Jeremy panted.

"Because it's summer, Jer," Michael exclaimed.

"Ughhhhhh."

After what seemed like hours(at least to Jeremy), the two got their ice cream and sat down.

"This," said Jeremy, "is really frikkin good."

Michael didn't answer, he was experiencing brain freeze.

In about ten minutes or so, they had finished and were more or less satisfied.

"Hey, you've got something on your-" Jeremy pointed at the left side of his mouth.

"Huh?" Michael tried wiping it off with a napkin, but Jeremy said, "Here-"

He leaned across the table and pecked Michael on his lips.

Michael blushed. "Uh- Thanks."

Jeremy smiled. "No problem."


End file.
